Agrias Oaks
Lady Agrias Oaks is Princess Ovelia's bodyguard in Final Fantasy Tactics. A knight serving in the Lionsguard, personal bodyguards of the royal family, Agrias's job class is the Holy Knight, giving her the ability to wield five devastating Holy Sword techniques. Her birthday is June 22. Appearance and Personality Agrias has long blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She wears blue armor, complete with brown pants and boots. Agrias has a strong sense of duty and honor. As Princess Ovelia's bodyguard, Agrias will do anything to protect the Princess. Story Ovelia's Kidnapping Agrias and Ovelia are at Orbonne Monastery during the time leading up to the outbreak of the War of the Lions. Concerned for Ovelia's safety - as she was both in the way of Duke Larg's plans and a necessary part of Duke Goltanna's - Agrias hires the mercenary troop led by Goffard Gaffgarion to also join in Ovelia's defense. One of the members of Gaffgarion's troop is Ramza Beoulve, who has changed his last name to avoid association with his brothers, Zalbaag and Dycedarg Beoulve. The monastery comes under attack by several Order of the Northern Sky knights disguised as knights from Order of the Southern Sky. Agrias, Ramza and Gaffgarion fight them off, but Delita Heiral slips into the monastery through a back door during the fight and kidnaps Ovelia. Agrias and Ramza are too slow to stop Delita from escaping on a chocobo. After she learns Ramza knows the kidnapper, they set out to recover the Princess, joined with Gaffgarion. Delita attempts to take Ovelia to the Fort Besselat, but runs into several Northern Sky knights at Zeirchele Falls. Just then, Agrias and Ramza arrive to assist Ovelia, but to their surprise, Gaffgarion betrays them, and reveals the Northern Sky intends to dispose of Ovelia. Agrias and Ramza remain loyal to the Princess, and Delita assists their efforts to defend Ovelia. Gaffgarion is driven off and the Northern Sky is defeated. Delita then relinquishes Ovelia. Prisoner at Lionel Castle Agrias suggests Ovelia be taken to Lionel Castle, where she believes Cardinal Delacroix could protect her. On the way to the castle, they came across a hostile encounter between a young man named Mustadio Bunansa and several members of Baert Trading Company. Ramza and Agrias dispatch the mercenaries and rescue Mustadio, who reveals he was being hunted because he knows of the location of the Taurus Zodiac Stone. Ramza and Agrias agree to escort him to Lionel Castle as well. After another fight with Baert Trading Company, they arrive at Lionel. Ramza agrees to take Mustadio to his home in nearby Goug Machine City, while Ovelia and Agrias stay at the castle. They do not know Delacroix is plotting against them and Delacroix has Ovelia and Agrias imprisoned. Agrias soon learns Ovelia is soon to be executed. She subsequently escapes, but Delacroix sends out pursuit units. Agrias flees to the south, and soon meets up with Ramza and Mustadio, who are by now aware of Delacroix's intentions. They help Agrias defeat her pursuers, and Agrias warns them of Delacroix's plan to kill Ovelia. Confronting Delacroix Little does Agrias know she has been fed false information. Her escape from Lionel Castle is the result of Delacroix's plan so his men can hunt down the Taurus Zodiac Stone and anyone who knows the truth all at once. When they reach Golgollada Gallows, the heroes are surprised to find the Ovelia about to be executed was a decoy. The executioner removes his hood, revealing himself as Gaffgarion. Ramza and Agrias have walked right into a trap. During the ensuing battle, Gaffgarion reveals Ramza is a member of the Beoulve family, which shocks Agrias. Ramza explains he was disillusioned with his brothers' actions and Agrias accepts this explanation. Gaffgarion is defeated and forced to retreat back to Lionel Castle. Ramza and Agrias rush back to Lionel in an effort to break Ovelia out. As Ramza attempts to open the gate, Gaffgarion confronts him, and Agrias once again finds herself in a trap as several of Lionel's soldiers, including Summoners, emerge from hiding. As Ramza and Gaffgarion fight a duel inside the gate, Agrias and the rest of Ramza's allies fight back against the Lionel guards, and defeat them. Ramza, too, is victorious, and manages to open the gate for Agrias and the rest of the team. They proceed inside and confront Delacroix, but Princess Ovelia has already been moved elsewhere. Delacroix has yet another nasty surprise awaiting Ramza and Agrias. Pulling out the Scorpio Zodiac Stone, he transforms into the Cúchulainn, one of the legendary Lucavi beasts. Cúchulainn proves to be a formidable opponent, but in the end, Ramza and Agrias overcome him, recovering the Scorpio stone. Agrias remains with Ramza throughout the remainder of his quest to defeat the Lucavi. Agrias' Birthday In order to see this event, the player has to keep Agrias, Alicia, Lavian, and Mustadio in their party, and be on Chapter IV. If Ramza and his party reach a city or a town, but not a castle town, on the 1st of Cancer, Mustadio buys Agrias the Tynar Rouge lip rouge for her birthday, and hints at a hidden affection for her. It costs 50,000 gil, but the player must have at least 500,000 gil to activate this quest. This event is found exclusively in the PSP version, and rewards with the female-exclusive Tynar Rouge accessory. Agrias's Knights Agrias comes with two knights, Alicia and Lavian. While not as strong as Agrias, they are stronger than an average Knight at the same level. The two knights join Ramza's party at the beginning of Chapter II. In the War of the Lions remake, they are the ones who tell Mustadio when Agrias's birthday is. Battle Agrias temporarily joins Ramza's party at the start of Chapter 2 at level 10 with 71 Bravery, 63 Faith, and equipped with the Mythril Sword, Mythril Shield, Golden Armor, and Golden Helm. Later on at Balias Swale, Agrias is a guest yet again, starting at level 12 with the same Bravery and Faith as before, but now equipped with a Coral Sword and a Diamond Bracelet. Agrias's Holy Knight job is one of the only classes in the game with natural 25% C-EV (Character Attack Evasion), being tied with the Ninja and Balthier's Sky Pirate. Additionally, her job also possess a high magick growth (even higher than her attack power), allowing her to use magick-based skills (such as White Magick, Geomancy and Iaido) efficiently as her second job ability. Rendezvous When fought in the eleventh Rendezvous battle: All-Star Melee, she is 2 levels higher than the highest level deployed unit. She starts with 71 Bravery and 63 Faith and a Holy Knight, and comes equipped with the Excalibur, a full set of Crystal Equipment, and oddly enough a Ribbon which happens to be a head equipment equipped in her accessory slot. She has access to the Holy Sword and White Magick commands, as well as the abilities Shirahadori, Safeguard, and Move +2. When fought in the fourteen Rendezvous battle: Brave Story, she is level 99 and starts with 71 Bravery and 63 Faith. She comes equipped with the Save the Queen, a full set of Crystal Equipment, and a random accessory. She has access to the Holy Sword and Iaido commands, as well as to the abilities Shirahadori, Defense Boost, and Move +2. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Tactics S Agrias appears as a recruitable character in ''Final Fantasy Tactics S. Her designated job is Holy Knight. Agrias' portrait is used for the icon of the game. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call Agrias appears as an unlockable character, and is unlocked by collecting Orange Crystal Shards. Curiously, she is depicted wielding the ''Final Fantasy IX version of Save The Queen. She is a Defense oriented character. Her Limit, Hallowed Bolt, deals damage in proportion to her Strength and Spirit. Stats Abilities ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Agrias appears in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy as a playable character. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Agrias appears as a summonable Legend in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. She was depicted in her default Final Fantasy Tactics outfit. Her abilities are Hallowed Bolt and Divine Ruination. She was first introduced in the event, ''Final Fantasy Tactics The Lost Truth - Parts 1 & 2, in which she was a supporting character on a special stage called a Tactics Stage. In the Tactics Stage, Agrias was only seen, heard and mentioned after clearing the stage. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances ''Lord of Vermilion III Agrias appears as a recruitable character in ''Lord of Vermilion III. Gallery Trivia *Ravness Loxaerion, a character from the PSP remake of seems to be inspired by Agrias. Both games shared the same director and character designer, Yasumi Matsuno and Akihiko Yoshida. es:Agrias Oaks Category:Paladins Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Characters Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Legends